


two weeks notice

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [20]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - last day of school]</p>
            </blockquote>





	two weeks notice

* * *

_[junior/senior year]_

  
Ryan's leaning against his car, waiting, when the last bell rings. After a few seconds, students start streaming out the front doors. He looks over the faces as they get closer, some heading towards the buses and others moving past him toward their own cars. They all look happy.

It's the last day of school, so that's not unexpected. What is surprising to Ryan, however, is that Spencer and Brendon are one of the last ones to come out of the building. They're deep in conversation, Brendon talking earnestly while Spencer frowns. The look on Spencer's face gives Ryan pause. Normally, this is one of the happiest days of the year for Spence. Since Ryan got the car, they've celebrated each one by heading to Port of Subs. Spencer looks up, finding Ryan, and it hits him.

This is their last day of school together. Ryan's got a full ride and Spencer has another year.

But Spencer will have Brendon and Ryan would bet money that's what Brendon's babbling about now, about how next year is going to be awesome. Ryan's jaw tightens at the though. It makes him feel guilty, but even though Brendon's a real part of their group now–Ryan wouldn't give him up for anything–he and Spencer have been friends for so long; they have something special, something _bigger_.

Ryan watches as they descend the front steps. Spencer's growth spurt finally hit this year. He's as tall as Ryan now, if not taller. It looks a little funny because Brendon's also grown, but Spencer still looms over him. It doesn't bother Brendon apparently, he just keeps talking.

Playing soccer has trimmed Spencer down, but he's still got some of that softness to him that Ryan likes best. There are too many memories to count, of all the times he's slept over during the years, lying on the floor with his head on Spencer's leg, on his arm, his stomach.

 _This is the last time we'll have this exact moment_ , Ryan thinks. Spencer's staring at him as they get closer, and unsettled by his own thoughts, Ryan looks over at Brendon.

He's suspected for a long time, since the end of their sophomore year really, that Brendon's in love with Spencer. To see it written so plainly on his face as he talks, trying to distract Spencer, makes something twist in Ryan's gut. Brendon loves Shane, too, but Ryan knows with a weird certainty that their relationship has a limited life span. Shane's ambitious and there's already been discussions of heading out west to L.A. Brendon always bites his lip, protesting, but Ryan's sure he's not as opposed to the idea as he acts. Spencer's the center of his world, whether Brendon admits it to himself or not.

Something Brendon says catches Spencer's attention and he laughs, quick and loud. He smiles over at Brendon and receives a huge grin in return. The thing in Ryan's gut tightens.

"You guys are ridiculous," Ryan says as they walk up.

Brendon scoffs. "Whatever, Ross. You love us."

Spencer remains silent, standing there staring at Ryan. Ryan just looks back. Finally, Brendon sighs. "Really, guys? Can't we just go get some grub without all the angst? We've got all summer to work up to the tearful goodbyes."

Brendon's always good at covering his feelings, but even Ryan can hear the sadness underlying his light-hearted plea. It makes what he's going to say next suck even more. Dropping his gaze, Ryan bites his lip.

"About that–I got a letter in the mail today. They want to offer me a work-study position for the summer classes." He looks up to see Spencer's turned away, the muscle in his jaw clenched tight. "It starts in two weeks."

Even Brendon is silent at that.

"You don't have to accept."

Ryan stares at Spencer's profile. "It's a really great opportunity, Spence. You know it is." And he wants it, _wants_ to go, but he's not ready to leave yet. He hates feeling conflicted. He hates the look in Spencer's eyes, the disappointment mirrored on Brendon's face.

"I know," Spencer responds, finally looking at Ryan. His voice is subdued, accepting.

"It's not like Chicago's _that_ far away, guys." Brendon breaks in, trying to lighten the mood. "Ryan'll be home for holidays, right?" He looks over for confirmation and Ryan nods his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely. I'm not missing Ginger's stuffing, not even for all the internships in the world."

The corner of Spencer's mouth tilts up. His mom's stuffing is legend. Even Brendon loves it and he's delivered ten minute soliloquies on his despise of celery. After a moment, Spencer offers, "I talked to Mom. She said we might be able to go to Chicago for spring break if Brendon can get off work for the week." Neither one of them look that hopeful.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, you know." Ryan looks from Spencer to Brendon. "It's only a year, right? We can totally get through another year." They both nod.

"There are a couple of really good music schools in Chicago that I've been looking into." Spencer looks at Brendon, surprised.

"I thought you were going to head out to L.A.? With Shane." Ryan takes note of the way Shane's name still hesitates on Spencer's tongue. Brendon just shrugs.

"Just considering _all_ my options, you know." He waggles his eyebrows. "Unlike _some_ people." Spencer blushes, looking down at his shoes. The twist in Ryan's stomach settles. They've still got two weeks and a lot can happen in that time.

Ryan jangles his keys and they both look at him. "Okay, losers. Let's go eat."

 


End file.
